


Le manque.

by plume_94



Category: Orel/Gringe
Genre: Concerts, M/M, manque, tournée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il fut réveillé par un bruit sourd et en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut son portable qui vibrait contre la table basse devant le canapé. Il se redressa en grommelant dans sa barbe contre celui qui osait le réveiller et s'empara du téléphone. Ses traits se radoucirent en voyant la photo d'Aurélien s'afficher sur l'écran signifiant un appel en FaceTime. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton pour décrocher et se força à maintenir un visage neutre pour pas qu'il croit qu'il était plus heureux que de raison de son appel.





	Le manque.

Guillaume dormait dans le canapé, fatigué par une longue nuit de beuverie avec ses potes à l'Embuscade. Il était rentré ce matin, à l'aube, et s'était écroulé dans le petit canapé si familier à bout de force. Il était habitué à ce rythme de vie chaotique, à sortir et vivre la nuit avec ses amis, rentrer alcoolisé jusqu'au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir et pouvoir seulement s'affaler n'importe où pour récupérer. Il aimait ces longs moments avec ses amis à rire et à se rappeler le bon vieux temps. Seulement, même s'il s'était autant amusé que les autres fois, il devait avouer qu'une personne lui avait manqué. Aurélien. Son colocataire et meilleur ami. Aurélien était un chanteur, mieux un rappeur et était en ce moment même en tournée dans la France. Il vivait son rêve de gosse et il ne pouvait qu'être heureux pour lui. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner mais des obligations personnelles l'avaient forcé à rester sur Caen. Aurélien était parti depuis bientôt un mois sur les routes et il commençait à lui manquer franchement. Il ne savait pas quand il devait revenir mais il espérait que ce serait pour bientôt, un peu égoïstement. Aurélien avait toujours été timide et peu bavard mais, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, c'était toujours un peu différent sans lui. Il ne prenait pas autant de plaisir à sortir avec leurs potes, c'était le seul qui le comprenait et le faisait rire vraiment. Il soupira dans son sommeil, pensant à quel point il lui manquait.

 

~

 

Il fut réveillé par un bruit sourd et en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut son portable qui vibrait contre la table basse devant le canapé. Il se redressa en grommelant dans sa barbe contre celui qui osait le réveiller et s'empara du téléphone. Ses traits se radoucirent en voyant la photo d'Aurélien s'afficher sur l'écran signifiant un appel en FaceTime. Il appuya rapidement sur le bouton pour décrocher et se força à maintenir un visage neutre pour pas qu'il croit qu'il était plus heureux que de raison de son appel.

  
« Coucou mec, dit-il en passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller. 

\- Salut Gringe ! répondit la voix enjouée d'Aurélien, qui lui n'hésita pas à lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Attends, je te réveilles ? 

\- Ah ouais un peu... rit Guillaume après s'être raclé la gorge. La vie continue ici hein, les fêtes aussi. On se couche pas comme les poules nous ! 

\- T'as osé aller à l'Embuscade sans moi ? » demanda Aurélien d'un ton faussement offusqué, avant de rire d'une voix claire.

Guillaume sourit distraitement en l'entendant.

« Comment tu vas ? demanda Aurélien plus sérieusement en lui offrant un petit sourire.

\- Ben écoutes, ça va. Comme je t'ai dit, pas de gros changements. La vie suit son cours.

\- T'arrives à survivre sans moi ? rit Aurélien. Je te manque pas trop ? 

\- Je dois avouer que c'est très dur, dit Guillaume avec un petit sourire en coin. Même si il y avait une part de vérité, Aurélien n'avait pas à le savoir.

\- Pour moi aussi. » soupira Aurélien d'une voix sincère. 

Guillaume effaça vite son sourire en coin à cette annonce. Il savait qu'Aurélien le pensait vraiment.   

« J'aimerai que tu sois là, avoua alors Aurélien, un petit sourire triste sur le visage. 

\- Je pouvais pas venir Orel, tu le sais... arriva-t-il à articuler. 

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aimerais être avec toi en ce moment. »

Guillaume regarda son ami de l'autre côté de l'écran en se demandant ce qu'il s'était bien passé pour qu'il ait autant besoin de le voir. Mais après tout, Orel avait toujours eu des sautes d'humeurs comme cela, sans aucunes raisons. 

« On se voit bientôt, tenta-t-il sans grande conviction. Il ne savait pas quand il était censé rentré à la maison. 

\- Oui... dit Aurélien en faisant une petite moue avant que son visage s'illumine. Au fait, t'as vu ? J'ai décidé de me laisser pousser les cheveux ! » s'écria-t-il comme un enfant surexcité en enlevant son bonnet. 

Guillaume sourit devant les courts cheveux qui s'offraient à lui. C'était court mais pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu la tête rasée c'était déjà bien. 

« C'est cool ça, tu vas les laisser pousser jusqu'à où ? 

\- J'sais pas. J'ai envie de les avoir un peu plus longs pour changer... Je sais ! dit-il soudain. Je les coupe plus jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit ! 

\- Et... ce sera quand ? demanda Guillaume.

\- Mmmh, je suis censé rentré dans un mois. Si on ne rajoute pas de dates. 

\- Ah c'est encore long... soupira Guillaume avant de se reprendre. Au fait, c'est cool ? 

\- C'est tellement bien Guillaume, répondît Aurélien un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai pas une seconde à moi, je n'arrête pas, j'adore. Je suis vraiment en train de réaliser mon rêve.

\- C'est super alors, sourit Guillaume. J'ai hâte que tu me racontes tout quand tu reviendras...

\- Oui ! T'en fais pas pour ça. Je vais tellement tout te raconter en détails que t'auras l'impression d'y avoir été avec moi. »

Guillaume sourit et allait répondre lorsqu'il vit Aurélien se tourner vers quelqu'un hors caméra et hocher la tête. Aurélien se tourna de nouveau vers lui et sourit :

« Je dois y aller, on m'attend pour le concert de ce soir...

\- D'accord, sourit Guillaume en hochant la tête.

\- Je t'embrasse, à bientôt ! » dit Aurélien en souriant avant de raccrocher, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

 

Guillaume resta un moment interdit devant son téléphone à présent inutile. Aurélien lui manquait déjà alors qu'il venait à peine de le quitter. Il soupira et se rallongea sur le canapé pour finir sa sieste.

 

~

 

« Griiiinge ! J'me suis défoncé ! C'était trop drôle ! » rit bruyamment Aurélien de l'autre côté de l'écran essayant de retrouver son calme, sans grand succès.

Guillaume venait de se réveiller et esquissa un sourire en plaçant un bras derrière sa nuque contre l'oreiller.

« Vraiment ? Et comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

Il savait à quel point Aurélien pouvait être maladroit parfois. 

« Ben tu sais comment dans la scénographie je suis censé arriver sur scène en sautant d'une plateforme avec un câble... ? Ben j'suis tombé sur les fesses au lieu de tomber sur les pieds. Enfin bon, au moins ce qui me rassure c'est que tu n'étais pas là pour voir ça ! rit-il.

\- Orel, t'oublie les caméras des fans hein. 

\- Oh non ! Promets-moi que t'iras pas voir ça ! 

\- Tu peux faire une croix dessus, mon pote, rit-il. C'est évident que je vais chercher cette vidéo dès que t'auras raccroché ! 

\- Oh non, Gringe ! rit Aurélien en faisant une petite moue. 

\- Et oui, Orel ! C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire grâce à la technologie ! »

Aurélien rit encore une fois avant de sourire :

« Je dois y aller, bisous Guillaume.

\- A plus Orel. »

Et l'écran redevint noir, lui renvoyant son reflet. Il fut étonné de voir à quel point il souriait. Aurélien avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler tout les deux/trois jours avant ou après le concert et il commençait à aimer ça. Ces petits rendez-vous silencieux qui lui donnaient. Il en était même impatient. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant qu'Aurélien ne revienne. Ses cheveux poussaient vite, ils lui recouvraient maintenant les oreilles et commençaient à même lui tomber devant les yeux.

 

~

 

« Guillaume... 

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Orel ? demanda-t-il inquiet devant la mine triste de son ami. 

\- On... enfin, ils veulent rajouter des dates... dit Aurélien en évitant son regard. 

\- Ben c'est une super nouvelle ça non ? dit Guillaume en espérant apparaître sincère. Faut que tu profites au maximum, mec ! 

\- Oui... je sais... acquiesça Aurélien. 

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? demanda Guillaume en sentant son cœur se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine. 

\- Rien, rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, dit-il en relevant le visage et en croisant son regard. Et tu me manques. »

Le cœur de Guillaume battit plus vite à cette annonce. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

« Tu me manques aussi Orel. » 

Aurélien lui fit un petit sourire et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau de nouveau et de dire :

« Je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit Guillaume. 

\- Bonne nuit Orel, repose-toi bien. »

 

~

 

« Griiiinge...

\- Orel ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'écria Guillaume en mettant son téléfilm sur pause. 

\- Je sais pas, j'ai comme une pression sur la poitrine... 

\- T'es où ? Y'a des gens avec toi ? 

\- Oui on est dans un bar pour fêter la fin de la tournée. 

\- C'est fini ? Tu rentres bientôt ? 

\- Oui, dans trois jours... 

\- T'es triste que ça soit la fin alors... Mais dis-toi que tu vas bientôt revoir ma tête d'ange hein. 

\- T'es con, rit Aurélien à travers ses larmes. » 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, maintenant assez longs, et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. 

« A bientôt Gringe, cette fois pour de vrai. » 

Guillaume lui sourit et resta un instant devant son écran lorsqu'il eut raccroché.

« Sèches tes larmes et profites de cette soirée Orel. Hâte de te voir, p'tite tête. Bisous, Gringe. »

 

~

 

« J'suis rentré ! » 

Guillaume se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se redressa et tourna la tête en direction de la voix de son ami, qui entra bientôt dans le salon. En voyant son air endormi, Aurélien sourit et laissa son sac glisser au sol. Guillaume se leva et s'approcha de lui doucement, l'observant avec attention pour remarquer ce qui avait changé chez lui le long de ses deux mois. Ses cheveux arrivaient maintenant à ses épaules et une petite mèche blanche avait fait son apparition sur ceux-ci. Il lui semblait aussi un peu plus maigre et plus frêle. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il remarqua qu'Aurélien avait les larmes aux yeux et, sans réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et remonta une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. 

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Guillaume... sanglota Aurélien en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. 

\- Toi aussi Orel, toi aussi... » murmura-t-il dans son oreille en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

Aurélien se recula légèrement et lui sourit tendrement. 

« Tu sais quoi ? Va ranger tes affaires et moi je vais commander une pizza. Tu me raconteras tout, d'accord ? 

\- D'accord, dit Aurélien en hochant la tête et en s'éloignant, après avoir prit son sac. 

\- Au fait, Orel... l'appela Guillaume.

\- Oui ? 

\- Ça te va bien cette coupe. J'aime beaucoup. 

\- Merci. » sourit Aurélien en rougissant légèrement. 

Puis il disparut dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

 

~

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, il le rejoint dans le salon et s'assit lourdement à ses côtés sur le petit canapé. 

« Mmh, tu me gâtes mon cher Gringe ! Une margarita ? 

\- Profites bien hein ! C'est seulement pour fêter ton retour d'accord ? 

\- D'accord !» rit Aurélien en prenant une part et l'engouffrant dans sa bouche. 

Guillaume le regarda, amusé, et fit de même. Ils parlèrent de la tournée et de ce qu'avait fait Guillaume pendant ces deux mois et, à un moment, Guillaume sentit un poids contre son épaule. Aurélien s'était endormi. Sur lui.

Le contact ne piquait pas. La sensation était même agréable. Il se tourna vers Aurélien et le dévisagea. Il s'était affiné et ses cheveux venaient chatouiller sa joue. Il avait un côté presque féminin comme ça. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur sa mèche blanche, tombant sur ses yeux. Il vint entourer ses épaules de son bras et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il s'autoriserait un petit somme de même.

 

~

 

Quand il se réveilla, Aurélien le regardait timidement. Il lui sourit et Guillaume sentit son ventre se tordre délicieusement à l'intérieur de lui. 

« Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'étais encore fatigué, j'ai l'impression. 

\- Mmmh, sourit Guillaume en se redressant lentement. J'aime bien cette petite mèche, dit-il en la prenant entre ses doigts sans réfléchir, encore un peu endormi. 

\- J- Je sais même pas d'où elle sort. Elle a poussé comme ça, expliqua Aurélien. 

\- Ça te donne un charme fou, sourit Guillaume. On dirait une bonne meuf. »

Aurélien se mit à rougir et balbutia : 

« Une- une bonne meuf ? »

  
Guillaume sourit et se pencha vers Aurélien. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes et il l'embrassa maladroitement. Aurélien sursauta au geste mais se laissa faire et lorsqu'il se recula, Guillaume posa son front contre le sien. 

\- J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point t'étais mignon, Orel. Mais par contre, ce que j'ai remarqué quand t'étais pas là, c'est que les choses n'ont pas la même saveur sans toi. J'ai compris que je voulais plus jamais te quitter et que j'étais amoureux de toi. »

Aurélien resta silencieux un moment avant de se reculer et de prendre Guillaume dans ses bras. Il glissa sa tête dans son cou et vint embrasser sa peau à cet endroit avant de murmurer :

« Moi aussi je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, Guillaume. Et que ça m'était très compliqué de vivre sans toi. »

Guillaume resserra son étreinte autour de ses frêles épaules et déposa un doux baiser sur son crâne. Il avait enfin mit le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Aurélien et c'était réciproque. Jamais plus il le laisserait s'en aller, ou alors pour pas longtemps.

 


End file.
